


Garlic Jr returns! or, Adult Gohan vs Garlic Jr!

by Hosep



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosep/pseuds/Hosep
Summary: This is a what-if story of if Garlic Jr came back around the time of the Buu Saga.





	Garlic Jr returns! or, Adult Gohan vs Garlic Jr!

Previously, the immortal Garlic Jr had been trapped yet again inside his father’s creation, the Dead Zone, drained of his power source, the Makyo Star. Believed to have been trapped forever, the Z fighters simply forgot the Makyan as they confronted new enemies, such as the tyrannical Frieza or the sociopathic Bio Android Cell. 

Little did they know every day the little imp spent in confinement was one spent plotting his revenge, focusing his energies to make his revenge a reality. And on a cool day on Kami’s tower, he arrived. The blue sky broke like glass to reveal an overpowering vortex, and Garlic Jr emerged, flying out before the sky faded to normal once again.

“Heh… Heh…” He panted shortly from the ordeal then grinned, looking up and approaching the lookout. Mr. Popo was the first to emerge, immediately panicking. “Garlic Jr! Dende-!” Garlic Jr held out a palm and blasted the Guardian’s attendant, knocking him into the side of the lookout and rendering him unconscious.

“You’ve already struck out, Mr Popo.” Garlic Jr said, grinning impishly as a Namekian ran outside to see what the commotion was, his expression quickly changing to confusion. “What the heck!- Who are you?” 

The young Namek looked fearfully at the smoking Popo before looking at Garlic Jr. “I’m Dende, the Guardian of Earth.” 

Garlic’s eyes went wide. “What!? Kami is dead?” He asked, shocked that his father’s revenge wouldn’t ever be carried out. In response Dende seemed just to stare at him worriedly in response. “You know what? I don’t care.” He held out a hand to blast the young Namek as he trembled and closed his eyes. 

He was interrupted by a sharp kick sending him almost spiraling off the edge, catching himself and glaring sharply. “Who the HELL are you!?”

 

The warrior stood firm, leg outstretched still, one hand held in front of his face. “I am the light shining on the shadow cast by the clouds…” He swung his hand out and turned himself around by kicking with his outstretched leg, facing away from Garlic Jr, putting his left fist on his hip and pointing his right fist up in the air. “The light in little children’s eyes when they play on the swings! GREAT SAIYAMAN!”

The Makyan menace seethed, glaring at Saiyaman and gritting his teeth. “You’re a great PEST!” Garlic Jr charged his aura around him and dashed at the caped warrior with his fists outstretched. Meanwhile the Great Saiyaman stood firm, still facing the opposite way, jumping easily over the imp right in time to dodge the attack, when he came dashing back Saiyaman simply swung a foot up and broke the small creature’s momentum, knocking him up into the air. He pointed his index fingers forwards, watching Garlic Jr fall back down. “JUSTICE KICK!” “AGGH!” A jumping roundhouse sent the Makyan skidding across the ground. Garlic Jr yelled as he floated up into the air. “That’s it! I’ll kill you, GARLIC JUNIOR WILL NOT BE EMBARRASSED BY SOME COSTUMED PUNK! Hghhhhhh… Ggghhhhhhhh…” Within seconds Garlic Jr was wrapped in a blinding white ki. Saiyaman gasped. “What is this…” He turned towards Dende. “Earth Guardian! You must flee the Lookout, this is about to get dangerous!” The Namibian nodded, managing to wake Popo and leave.

Meanwhile Garlic Jr had easily quadrupled his size in every feasible way, his muscle mass was tremendous and his height eclipsed the Saiyaman. Towering over his enemy, the Makyan grinned as he stomped forwards. “Any more idiotic bravado, Saiyaman?” 

The Hero stood firm, bringing a fist to his chest. “You may of blocked the light of the sun, but the light of justice shines within me always!” Garlic Jr yelled and brought both his fists down upon Saiyaman, who caught both, but was forced onto one knee under the force, grunting as he tried to push back the villain’s mass. Garlic Jr only bared down more, but Saiyaman suddenly grinned, grabbing Super Garlic’s hands and wrenching backwards, flipping the monstrous Makyan right onto his back. He jumped into the air above him, cutting a flip before throwing a multitude of ki blasts down at him, flying back afterwards. 

Garlic Jr had several wounds, laying there for a second before punching the ground and standing up, the holes in his flesh regenerating swiftly. “You fool! I’m immortal! GAAAAHH!” His pupils disappeared and the aura outlining him turned to a pale yellow color. He held up one hand and charged a large energy ball, throwing it at Saiyaman before following it up with another from the opposite hand, ending by surging ki from both hands into a final red ki blast. 

Saiyaman punched the first ball away and kicked the next to the side. He put on a serious face and thrusted his palm out, firing an energy wave of his own, both energies meeting with an explosion in the middle.

Garlic Junior shot repeated eye beams at the Great Saiyaman through the smoke, most of which were dodged easily, with some tearing to the hero’s gi. Knowing that if Garlic fired off any more blasts in rapid succession he would be a sitting duck. His white aura shot up around him as he dashed in, crashing his knee into Garlic Jr’s stomach, causing him to cough up bile and stagger over. “It’s not too late to change your evil ways.” Saiyaman said, standing over the doubled over Makyan as the smoke cleared.

“Gohan! What are you doing?”

Saiyaman flinched, looking over. “Piccolo!?” He asked in his normal tone of voice. “GOHAN!?” Garlic Jr yelled, the name alone causing his ki to surge beyond any point before. He wound back while Gohan was distracted before bashing his fist into the other’s head in an audibly devastating blow, leaving the half saiyan skidding across the ground. 

“Dammit, he got carried away again.” The Namekian floated onto the lookout, glaring at Garlic Jr “What are you doing here, didn’t you stop being relevant years ago?” The bulky baddie smirked. “I could say the same for you, Piccolo. Kami’s missing, and how long after squishing that other Namek will it take me to find him?” 

Piccolo smirked, pulling off his turban and cape. Garlic Jr laughed. “Oh so threatening, it doesn’t matter how strong you are. You can’t possibly kill me!” “That’s fine by me, I’ll make you wish for death until you crawl back into your personal prison all by yourself.” He dropped his weighted clothes and disappeared from sight. 

Garlic Jr threw a punch but it didn’t matter, he already had crushing blows delivered to his chest, back, and face. He tried to say something but Piccolo appeared before him with a hand held out. “Destructive wave!” The jagged yellow energy disintegrated a large portion of the Makyan, causing him to scream in anguish before starting to regenerate. 

Piccolo crossed his arms, looking down in disappointment. Gohan approached from behind him, also glaring, his helmet having cracked and fell off his head. Garlic felt a pang of fear. “Okay, i’ll go back to the Dead Zone…” He stood up and backed up a few feet, the other two keeping a constant gaze. The sky once again broke to reveal the pitch black vortex, as well as the red swirling energies around it, before a yellow shield of ki shielded Garlic Jr from his own attack. “Attack my Makyans! The Dead Zone is open!” 

Suddenly copies of Ginger, Nicky, Sansho, Spice, Vinegar, Salt, and Mustard flew out of the dead zone, all in their Super states. 

“What an idiot.” Gohan said, closing his eyes and tensing his body, his hair becoming the color of gold, before electricity shot around him as well. Piccolo’s whispy white aura appeared as well. Gohan moved his hands to his side and cupped them while Piccolo moved his to his forehead. “Ka-me-ha-me-HAAA!” “Masenko-HA!”A torrent of powerful blue energy burst from Gohan’s hands while a course blast of yellow energy was shot from Piccolo, the two blasts converged into a large twisting beam, crashing into the Makyans and Garlic Jr himself, leaving him screaming as he was blown back into the Dead zone, which exploded massively when the blast made contact with it.


End file.
